Various compounds and compositions have been utilized to control cockroaches, but such compounds and compositions have failed to provide effective control of cockroaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,365 discloses 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine as a compound which controls pests mainly in the agricultural arts. The pyrethroid compounds of formula (I) below are known as compounds which control pests in the agricultural arts and household pest controlling arts.